Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{-3}}{3^{9}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{3^{-3}}{3^{9}} = 3^{-3-9}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{-3}}{3^{9}}} = 3^{-12}} $